Dragon in My Sky
by Kurokumo Yume
Summary: Wow! Chapter XVI finnaly up. Can't belive it! Find out what happens with Shen and Zell!
1. Chapter I: i am not gay zell's POV

Disclaimer: don't own it. Shen and Shini I do own. I own the plot too. yes because it is entarily from my brain. Yes I do have a brain. :P and I wish I owned Zell.  
  
Dragon in my Sky  
  
By: Kuroneko-Sama-Chan   
  
Chapter I: i am not gay   
  
Zell's P.O.V.  
  
{ 11:23 A.M. October 25 }  
  
I sat at my assigned seat and stared at the black computer screen. Damn, it was so boring in Quistis's class. I dunno what she's supposed to be teaching but it's not millitary tactics. She talks about every thing from how to peel an apple to how to devolp film. I mean come on who needs to know that kind of crap? I sighed and slumped down in my chair and rested my head on my desk. Soooooo boring. I almost fell asleep but I felt something hit the back of my neck. I cocked my head back only to see Seifer sitting there looking incent with a straw in his hands. He smiled and I glared at him. I hate him. Always have, Always will. I turned back around only to see the Head-master-in-training staring at me.  
  
  
  
"What?" I said shruging my shoulders  
  
"Quit talking to students while the Great Instructor speaks!" said Squall waving a finger at me. "I can't learn how to cook plums with you and your commotion!" Squall then put his atention back on Quistis who was now talking about gerbils and hamsters. Weird teach, huh?  
  
Ever sence we defeated the Ultimicia, the great future Sorcess lady, he's been acting all high and mighty like some sort of adult or something. it's just to weird. To tell ya the truth, I liked the always pissed off Squall who ether never responded to you or just said Whatever, I like that Squall better than the new Squall. The new Squall was just so, into the rules. Belive me, it was scary.  
  
I felt another spit ball hit the back of my neck followed by another. I wiped them off and quickly spun around to see Seifer laughing with his friends and the new girl. I glared at him and he stared right back.   
  
"What's a matter Chicken-wuss? You scared? Afraid ole' Quistis is gonna get you?" Seifer snickered  
  
Squall turned around and gave Seifer an evil look "Seifer would you shut that loud mouth of yours? It's giving me a headache."  
  
"oh, I'll give you a headache alright..." said Seifer lifting up one of the books. If one of those hit you in the head, I bet you'd be out for days, those things wiegh like a ton!  
  
"Knock it off, Seifer!" I said clenching my fists and grabing a book myself.  
  
"Oh, has Squall's little gay friend, come to protect him?" Seifer smiled   
  
"You, take that back. I'm not gay!" I said  
  
"I'm not gay!" said Squall "I have Riona!"  
  
"Seifer, you're the one that's gay. You've never had a girl friend. NEVER." I said getting up into his face. I was so freakin' mad. I'm not gay! I went out with that Libary Girl....I can't remember her name though.....  
  
"I have too had a girl friend, plenty of'em. I went out with Fuujin and I'm going out with someone right now! So can just shut your beak, Chicken-wuss."  
  
  
  
Squall looked at me and then scooted away. Seifer snickered.  
  
"What? WHAT? I ain't gay! I went out with the libaray chick!" I lifted the book a little higher. I wanted to smash Seifer's head in just then.  
  
Squall scooted about a foot farther away from me "Dude, Zell, that was just a rumour....Are you gay...?"  
  
"I really did go out with her! And no, I'M NOT GAY!!!" I clenched my fists so hard that I could feel my nails digging into my skin through my gloves.  
  
I could tell Seifer was about to burst out with laughter and so were his friends. I could see the new girl about to crack, what was her name? Oh yeah, Shini. That was it I couldn't take it no more, I was very mad. I hated that Seifer and now he went and called me gay. I didn't need a book. I gave it to Squall and Squall knew what was coming. I brought back my right fist and slamed it right into his jaw. Yeah, I felt a bone crack, but I didn't care. I had never hit Seifer before and I had just hit him now. through all the years of name calling and being made fun of I finnaly returned the fire. I felt good inside. Yeah, real good. Almost like Christmas when you have presents; that kind of good. I grinned as Seifer stumbled back and he fell down. Obbivously he hadn't expected me to hit back. He rubbed his cheek and blood was coming out of his mouth. He wiggled around his tounge and spat out a tooth. Yeah, well I guess is wasn't a bone I felt crack, it was a tooth. Ah, what the heck it still felt good.  
  
"Seifer! Zell!" said a voice. I froze. Yes, my happy feeling was gone. Way gone. Flushed down the toilet gone. I knew Seifer was afraid too. I could kinda sense it. I didn't even have to turn around to know who was behind me. I already knew. It was Quistis. Yeah I know I bet you all are laughing. But if you were here you wouldn't be laughing. She is one seriously freaky Chick when she gets mad. Real freaky. Really scary. Really mean. She'll give you nightmares, I'm not kidding. I turned around. And looked down, I didn't want to stare into the eyes of death, not just yet.  
  
"Seifer, get up! Zell, look at me!" Okay, so maybe I did have to stare at the demon. I looked at her. I could have sworn she was about to use her Limit Break on me. By the slanting degree of her eyebrows and the totally evil looking face, I'd say she was about to use Gatling Gun, Micro Missles, then Lv?Death, and the any instructor specialty: twenty years detention. Boy, was I lucky.  
  
"Just what the Hell do you think you are doing in my class? I was in the middle of a lesson when you to so rudly interupted me! Squall?!"  
  
Quistis spun around and stared at Squall, I sorta felt sorry for the guy, but then I remembered that it was my ass on the death penalty.   
  
Squall jumped about thirty feet out of his shoes and bolted straught up. He saluted her. "Ma'am yes, Ma'am!"   
  
"Where were you when this happened?" said Quistis flexing her whip to and fro.  
  
"I was listening to your great speech about the Candain War! That took place in 1812 on the Canada and US country border!" Squall stood up as straight as he could for he knew his answer wasn't right. His answer raised eyebrows across the whole room.  
  
  
  
Whispers could be heard from every one. "What Candian War? ....What's Canada? ....US? Does that stand for Urinary System...?"  
  
Quistis cracked her whip. "Wrong answer, Lionheart!" Everyone froze and stared at Squall. Squall was shaking I could see it. Now I did feel sorry for him, I mean come on, Canada? What the hell's Canada? What kind of excuse is that! Squall was deffently on the death pennalty now. Quistis is going to have our heads hanging on her mantle tonight. What a tragic life I've lead.  
  
Quistis glared at Seifer, Squall and I. I gulped. "Seifer! For starting the fight you get detention, for two weeks. Laundry and tolit duties...And you get to clean the Chocobo Stables." I about died laughing Seifer groned and mumbled somthing. Quistis's eyebrow twitched. "I wasn't done yet. You also have to Serve the cafteria food and wear a hairnet. For, lets see....two months."  
  
  
  
I bet Seifer Could have died just then, and I would've died too. Died of laughter that is! He has to shovel Chocobo shit and wear a hairnet, how much worse could it get?  
  
"ZELL!" I froze and my happy feeling left me again. She takes my happy feeling's away. I do not like her. I stared at Her, awaiting my death sentecnce.  
  
"Zell, for being in the fight you get detention for a week and you get to work for the Balamb Garden Commity for the rest of the year. I do hope you get along with Selphie." I about collasped, being with Selphie for long periods of time could give you brain damage. She drinks Cappichino's with every meal and she likes to roll down hill's for fun. Remember the thing that said about how much worse could it get. Well I guess it can get worse. Note to Self: Never get on Quistis's bad side again.  
  
"SQUALL!" right as Quistis said his name I herd a loud sicnking noise. I turned to see where the noise had come from. And it was Squall, he had fainted and hit his head on the desk. A little bit of blood could be seen on the carpeted floor.  
  
"Crap! Call the infermury!" said Quistis "Squall you get and extra week of detention for bleeding on my carpet! Class is dismissed!" said Quistis more worried about her carpet than Squall.  
  
I streached and hurried out of the class room before Seifer could catch me. Well I didn't get away fast enough. I felt someone jerk on my jacket and slamed me up agianst the wall. Guess who it was. The lady in the backrow got it! It was Seifer.  
  
"You gay-ass-Chicken-Wuss! Look what I have to do! I have to go and pick up crap from your reletives! AND I have to wear a hairnet! Do you know how gross that is?" Seifer roared at me.  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't do it! You brought it apon your self! SO! Tell me, did it hurt when i punched you?" Oh this was great, I punched Seifer and it hurt him. He didn't addmit it though. I grinned. I thought my grin would break my face. This was just so perfect and hilarious.  
  
"I outta murderize you and turn you into a fried Chicken..." Seifer hissed letting go of my jacket.  
  
  
  
I straighened out my jacket still smiling. I felt a tap on my left shoulder. I turned and saw a girl. I think my heart skipped a few beats beacuse, damn she was bueatyful.  
  
She had shoulder legenth golden blonde hair. In her hair was a hair wrap with wooden beads and on the end of the chain of beads was a silver dragon pendent. Her eyes was the color blue, a very clear, watery blue. Her lips were full and chapped. Around her neck was a heart shaped silver locket. Her clothes was a denim jacket with a black dragon on the back and her shirt was a tight black tanktop. She wore loose fitting, baggy, denium jeans that had about ten holes in the knees. And she was a fighter to because she had gloves on. Gloves with riged metal plates on the knuckles. Ouch. I wouldn't wanna be punched by them.  
  
  
  
"Hey," She said "Is this Instructor Quistis Trepe's class?" She played with the buckle on her gloves and stared at me with her big heavenly blue eyes. I looked at her and looked for words to say but couldn't find anything. Seifer hit me on my arm.  
  
"...Uh..eh..gegh.." was all I could come up with. Please don't ask me what 'gegh' is, because I really doin't know ether. I was embaressed. I think I blushed.  
  
Seifer made a face at me. "Yeah that's Trepe's class. But it just let out, A guy fainted and class let out fifthteen minutes early."  
  
She smiled happliy "Thanks guys!" she waved and walked into the classroom.  
  
Seifer hit me on the back of the head. "What the hell is 'gegh'? You know when a chick like that walks by you don't say 'gegh' you say a sentence!"  
  
"Sence when do you know about girls?" one of my eyebrows went up.  
  
"Hey, I got dumped by enough of them." Seifer started to walk off. An idea popped into my head. I ran out in frount of him. "What do you want now, Chicken-wuss?"  
  
"Teach me! Teach me how to get the girl!" Hey, yeah, I know it was sort of drastic, but I was despret. I was so despret I was asking my lifelong enemy for help. I wanted that girl. I had three good reasons for it too:  
  
1) The girl was hot  
  
2) She acted cute  
  
3) I like the way she dressed  
  
4) She is a fighter  
  
5) I gotta prove I'm not gay  
  
Yeah so there was more than three. I miss counted. Bite me.  
  
Seifer looked at me all weird. "Just ask her out for lunch or somthing. I've got my own girlie to deal with, she still hasn't come out of the class room yet..."  
  
I about droped dead "Wait....are you going out with Quistis?!"  
  
Seifer's eyebrows jumped up about ten feet. "What the hell Chicken-Wuss?! What the hell are you thinkin'?"  
  
I thought for another secound "You are not stealing that chick! I got frist dibs on her! MINE!"  
  
"DINCHT! You idiot! I'm going out with Shini! SHINI! I wouldn't steal your future girl! I'm not that low!"  
  
I laughed "Shini? Shini Gamito?! Your going out with her. You never show public affection! I havn't seen ya'll hold hands at all! She can't love you very much." Seifer glared at me. Whoops big mistake. Oh yeah big mistake. Seifer was getting ready to pound the shit outta me. He's a whole friggin' foot taller than you Zell! Why did you go say things about his girl? Why? Why? Stupid. Stupid! If I had a wall near by I would have hit my head up against it. But now all I had was a Hallway with students and three seconds to live.  
  
TBC  
  
KSC: So you liky? Hope so. oh I'll put the second chapter up If you all like it. I already preety much wrote have of the story. I'm writing the beggining of chapter 7. I think this fic should really be rated R. But no one ever looks at rated R so it's PG-13. Oh and Shen and Shini are accuttly based on real people... Shen=Me Shini=bestfriend of mine latter on you'll figure out why they are named that. 


	2. Chapter II: the one called zell Shen's P...

Discamler: I said it last time. I own nuthin' cept Shen and Shini.  
  
ksc: I putting chappie two up. I don't know why though. No ones even reading it. If they have they didn't put reviews up. Please review. I haven't had a review in a really long time.  
  
Zell:you have no readers. That makes me wanna cry.  
  
ksc: don't pity me. I'll just read my imaginary reviews... T.T  
  
Chapter II: the one called zell  
  
Shen's P.O.V.  
  
{ 11: 47 A.M. October 25 }  
  
I tripped into the classroom still with the two guy's face implated into my head. Dang they were hot. Both of them. I think I'll like this garden..heh..  
  
I saw a person near the back of the room. Looks like an instuctor...As I was making my way over there I tripped again. Ah dammit....Yeah so what if I'm clumsey, I bet you're a computer nerd. So nah. I walked up to the blonde person.  
  
"'Excuse me?" I said  
  
She quickly turned towards me. Her face was very upset and mad. She looked like she could kill. I twitched. Note to Self: Stay Away from Quistis. "Whaddayawant?"  
  
"...eh..here.." I gave the piece of paper I was holding to Quistis. I sware I saw a vain pop out of her head when she saw the paper. I could tell she was totally pissed and I really did feel sorry for her next class. My eyes they wandered around the room and fell on a body. My whole body stiffened and I took a step back from Quistis. Remember when I said she looked like she could kill. Well that what prolly happened to this feller. She made him faint with her gresome teachings. Look, there's even blood on the carpet. The poor dear...  
  
  
  
"Shen!" Quistis said.  
  
I jumped. Eh, what a nice person Quistis is wouldn't you just love to meet her? "Yes?"  
  
"That's 'Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" She shook her head "Stupid Hoodlems...NOW! SHEN!"  
  
I jumped again, man this is going to take time to get used to. "er, Ma'am. yes, Ma'am."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, Listen you go to lunch and then you have free time. Your next class isn't untill tomarrow. Room number sumthin' Instructer's name Xu....Just Shoo! Go! I have my own problums to deal with. Stupid Squall fainting and then bleeding all over my carpet .....Idiot.....mr.headmastertraininggrrrrbutthead...mumble.grumblebleh........."  
  
  
  
I backed away from Quistis hoping she would yell at me. I looked at my secdlue. Heh Quistis is at the end of the day. Makes every thing perfect....bleh. If that was Quistis in a good mood I'd hate to see her in a bad one...  
  
"You new?" said a voice  
  
now what? I'm gunna be late for lunch. "Yeah so what if I am." I cocked my head back and saw a girl with brownish blonde hair. Her eyes were brown. And her clothes were A black Spagetii strap shirt and some black leather pants. Around her neck was some kind of funky cross thing...I'd seen it somewhere before.. Oh yeah on that really tall dudes trench coat. Ah, I wonder if they are related or going together or sumthin'...  
  
"You need help getting around?" she said  
  
man now peoples are trying to be my friends "yeah sure whatever...." I kinda wished she'd go away.....oh..wait maybe she'll get me hooked up with one of those guys...I don't care really which one they're both really sexy..but the short one, he looked so cute and punky. And the tattoo....Aww it was just to big an offer to pass up.  
  
"I mean, wait, I need lunch or somthing. Teach, over there, said my next class isn't untill tomarrow." I handed her my scedjule hoping it would make sense to her.  
  
"Yeah, most students have their classes in the morning and freetime in the afternoon. After lunch we could just hang with my friends." She skimed through the paper. "Too bad you only have one class with me. Looks like you'll have to find another friend to show you around to your other classes.'  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever. Can we eat now? I'm starved." I rubbed my stomach. I hope this Garden's food tatses good. The last one I was at, their food tasted like crap. I smiled. Heh, maybe I'll meet the cute guy again....gotta figure out his name. I followed Shini out of the room. And I saw something funny. The two cute guys were getting ready to fight. The short spiky haired one looked a little scared and the tall one looked angry.  
  
"oh....a fight!" I said. I felt my heart speed up. I hadn't seen a fight in so long. Oh man this whould be cool...Go get'em shorty!  
  
"Eh? What?" Shini said looking around. I pointed and she looked in the direction. She mumbled someting couldn't really tell what she said.   
  
"SEIFER BENJIAMIN ALMASY!" she shouted. every one in the hallway looked at her. I stepped back a few feet hoping no one knew that I knew her. The two that were beggining to fight stared at her and the short one started to crack up.  
  
"Benjiamin? BENJIAMIN!?!!" He held his side and fell to the ground laughing. "BENJIAMIN!! No wonder why you wouldn't tell any one your middle name!" He fell to the ground laughing his little ass off. His very cute ass...  
  
"Shut up Chicken-wuss." He said kicking the laughing one in the side. He looked at Shini then back at me.  
  
Shini grabbed my arm and drug me over to the guys. I smiled at them and waved. "Seifer, this is Shini. Shini this is Seifer."  
  
I smiled brightly and stared at the cute litle thing rolling around on the floor. I beamed over him.   
  
"Hey!" I said at him "Remember me?"   
  
He stopped laughing and stared at me. "Uh...y-yo...."   
  
Wasn't he just the cutest thing you'd ever seen? Spiky blonde hair, Lovly blue eyes, and a cool looking tattoo. And nice muscular body. I love him, he's just to adorable. I held out my hand to help him. He took my hand and pulled himself up. Dang he was heavy, but I bet it was all muscle.  
  
  
  
"I'm uh, Zell.."  
  
"Nice ta meetcha' Zell!" I grinned. Heh so I figured out his name. I knew this Shini person would leed me to the right place. " The name's Shen. Full name Shen Strife Longton. So are we all gonna get lunch together?"  
  
"Well, uh..." Seifer looked at Shini and Shini looked at Seifer, And Zell he looked at me. "Sure I guess..." said Seifer  
  
"Come on! Ya'll leed the way." I pushed Shini and Seifer forward and grabbed ahold of Zell's jacket's arm, before he could protest, I was already towing him behind me.   
  
TBC...  
  
ksc: So you like? Whatever. I just want reviews, even if its bad ones. I feel so embaresd that my story is the only story on the whole page that doesn't have any reviews...  
  
Zell: ooo...poor you. I give your story an A+!  
  
ksc: thanks Zell but I don't think your vote counts.  
  
Zell: why?  
  
ksc:because you are just a hot guy that isn't real.  
  
Zell: WHAT!? I'm not real?! *cries*  
  
ksc: aw, its okay. we all arn't reall in the end.  
  
Zell: *sniff* 


	3. Chapter III: hot dog mayday zell's POV

disclaimer: don't own it.  
  
Ksc: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Zell: Reveiw more!  
  
ksc: Zell be nice.  
  
Zell: um...please review more?  
  
Chapter III: hot dog mayday  
  
Zell's P.O.V.  
  
{ 11: 59 A.M. October 25 }  
  
Okay so her name was Shen. And she was dragging me across the hall way by my jacket. Isn't that cute, she's guiding me. Ma always wanted for me to marry a girl that would take care of me. Hey maybe we could go to the training center when it gets dark. And then we could go to the little secret spot thing. I heard its sort of romantic. I never went there with the libary girl, all she ever wanted to do was read books, talk about boring. Maybe thats why she was on Libary Commity? I smelled something. Oh it smelled good....hm..wonder what it could be...and then somewhere in the back of my brain shot out a memory.   
  
"Today is Hot Dog Monday!" I cried. My whole body was pulsing with exictment. My eyes brighted. Hot dogs..heh heh yum...Shini and Seifer and Shen all looked at me like I was stupid. So what if I was, Hot Dogs were about.  
  
"You just figured that out Chicken-wuss? Boy you are stupid." Seifer sighed.  
  
"Shut up Seifer. Remember you're the one who has to shovel chocobo crap allday." I snickered. Oh it was fun doing this.  
  
"Only thanks to you. You Chicken-wuss!" Seifer grabbed my jacket and pulled me close to him. "Don't think I won't kill you in front of your new friend. I can and I will."  
  
"Dude, Seifer, your breath smells. Take a tic-tac." I wasn't trying to be mean or anything but his breath did smell sorta raunchy. Bleh, it almost smelled like he had sour cream and onion chips for breakfast.  
  
"You little..." Seifer was mad at me, but I knew he wouldn't do any thing to me. Not in front of Shini. Seifer pushed me away. "You're not worth my time." See what I'd tell ya? No harm to Zell while Shini was around.  
  
I heard a niose and I looked over a Shen. she looked like she was starved. The poor baby. You know what, I think I'll buy her lunch  
  
"Sorry guys. That was my stomach. I'm REALLY hungry." Shen smiled. Yep, now I was gonna buy her lunch. Ether it was her smile or just the way she looked. It was just to cute. I bet it'll be hard to refuse to her for anything. Boy, I'm glad I have a lot of Gil. See, being a Seed member pays off.  
  
"Comon lets go on in and get a bite to eat." I said. I took Shen's arm and pulled her into the cafeteria. Oh man the smell. The smell of hot dogs is so bueatyful. Just like blueberry pie. I bet I drooled all over my self. "So whatdo ya want?" I said looking at the hot dogs. oh they looked so good. Sillizling on the hot dog cooker...yum.....I looked at Shen, and she was drooling over the hot dogs too.  
  
" So are the hot dogs good?" She asked  
  
"They are the best in the world." I said geting in line for the hot dogs. "On Hot Dog Monday you can get up to four hot dogs and a veggie. And a milk...and ice cream."  
  
"Okay then I'm gonna get two hot dogs and mashed potatoes and chocolate milk and.....uh...yeah...thats all." Shen smiled brightly, she was so cute when she smiled.  
  
" So, uh, Shen...would it be okay if I bought your lunch?"  
  
"...uh sure...I don't care.........." Shen looked at me a little werid. Oh man, it just hit me! What if she doesn't like me? What if she thinks I'm short and stupid and what if she thinks I'm....gay? Aw man...this sucks.  
  
"What'll you be having today?" said the lunch lady  
  
"Um...I want four hot dogs, carrots, and a white milk. And my friend here wants two hot dogs, mashed potatoes, and a chocolate milk. That's all." I dug around in my pocket for the gil. I bet it was going to be around 30gil. Man, I'll need to start carrying around more gil...  
  
"28gil."   
  
I handed it to her and she gave me the trays. I turned around to give Shen her food, but she was no where to be found. Oh great she went and left me. Now I know she hates me. My life sucks.  
  
"Shen?" I said hoping she might hear me and come running.   
  
"Zell! over here!" oh so Shen didn't leave me. She was next to someone at the candy machine. And in her hand was a bag of skittles. Oh I love Skittles. yummy. I walked over there and smiled at her. She was smiling right back. She must have been really happy. Oh crap. I looked at the person next to her. It was Selphie and she was holding a Cappichino. Oh great now she was going to be ten times more hyper.  
  
"Hi Selphie." I said sort of wanting to go.  
  
"You know Selphie? Oh that's great. We can hang out together and stuff. My garden before this one was Galbadia and before that it was Trabia. When we were younger me and Selphie was best friends. This is so cool! Right Zell?" man she seemed happy. So I just shook my head 'yes'. "Oh yeah, Zell I got you these. I didn't know what you liked so I got you skittles. I thought 'heck, everyone loves skittles. If zell doesn't, he must be a spawn from satan'" She handed me the bag and I smiled big. Heh heh, oh man, free skittles!  
  
"Yeah, thanks. I love skittles." Shen is perfect. She got me skittles. What more good a guy ask for? Well, yeah, there is sex...and then there's porn....ah yeah so there are better things in life. But skittles are just as good. No, wait, hot dogs are better than skittles....  
  
"So! Zelly ole boy how has the day been treating you?" Slephie said slapping me on the back. Very friendly. But she's dangerous, one time I walked in on her in the hotel bathroom and she almost killed me with her Nunchaka! I had a black eye for a few weeks.   
  
"heh..just fine..." I wrinkled my nose at her breath it smelled of capphicinos and coffee and doughnuts. Smell's very sweet and strange. Almost like perfume, way too strong. She grabbed my arm and pulled away from Shen. I almost tripped and dropped the trays, but I caught my self.  
  
"SO! Zell, have you kissed her yet? When are you all gonna do it? Me and Irvine have done it about twenty-eight times!" Selphie said bobbing her head about. I cringed. So that's where those noises were coming from. Hotel walls are so not thick. You can hear everything. EVERYTHING. I backed away.  
  
"W-we haven't kissed at all! And I know for sure that we haven't DONE anything!" I blushed as I said it. Geez, Selphie really needs to stop drinking coffee.  
  
" Oh, come on Zelly-welly, you know you like her! 'cause if you didn't, you wouldn't be blushing!" Selphie said while circling me. What is she, some kind of Vulture? I stared at her.   
  
"I do not like Shen!"   
  
"Yeah sure you don't...." said Selphie as she raised her eyes brows and took a large drink of her Capphicno. She pushed me over to Shen and Winked at us.  
  
"Toodles!" She saluted us as she walked away. Yeah Selphie was strange alright. To tell you the truth I think Selphie is on something...but thats just my thought.  
  
Shen looked at me strangley. "So what was that all about?"  
  
"I dunno, you tell me she's your friend!"   
  
"Oh, you shut up!" Shen said fliping me on the back of the head. "Let's go eat."  
  
"Yeah fine."  
  
I lead the way to the same table we always sat at. Always in the same seats. Every single day, for the past two years. Yes that's correct, It's been two years sence we kicked Utemicia's ass . Which means I'm nineteen. And that I'll be graduateing in a year. And I did grow an inch or two, my officail hieght is 5'6 1/2. And I bet you are wondering why Seifer is still here. Seifer is twenty now, but he has to wait till graduation. And that is at the end of this year. on December 1st to be exact. So Seifer will acctuly be twenty-one when he graduates. Wait, who cares about Seifer? Seifer is just a tall stupid idiot. Whoa, I'm getting off topic here. Where were we? Oh yeah lunch. I pulled out a seat at our table and bowed down.  
  
"Chair for mylady?" I said. Yes, the old medieval act does work. Well, it does in the movies....  
  
"Oh, going all medieval on me, huh?" Shen said as she flopped down in the chair. I handed Shen her food and sat down next to her.  
  
"I'm your knight in shining armor."  
  
"More like knight in rusty armor..."  
  
"Hey! Don't think I didn't hear you." Aww wasn't she the cutest.. wait. Did she just say rusty armor?  
  
"Eww. Are these really mashed potatoes?" She said poking the whitish-gray-black blob that laid on her plate.  
  
"Not really sure. Black is a very unuseal color for mashed potatoes..." I poked the so-called mashed potatoes, they jiggled. talk about gross. yuck. Lucky for me my carrots were a normal orangish color and slimy.  
  
  
  
Someone sat down next to me and thawped their large arm against me. I turned my head only to find Irvine. It's the wannabe Cowboy. Whoopie...sometimes he was really annoying. He flirts with all the girls in the world and he's going out with Selphie. Strange man. He flipped his hat up with his finger. And smiled at Shen.   
  
  
  
"Wassup, girlie?" He said working his charm. Oh but his charm wasn't gonna work this time. Shen's with me. No pretty smile, gentleman act or ladysman will steal Shen from me.  
  
"Hey..." She said blushing a bit. Crap, why does he always get the girls? He works his charm then whips out his little friend in bed and then goes and does it to another chickie.  
  
  
  
I glared at Irvine. And he smiled. He took a seat next to me followed be Selphie. Selphie smiled big and took another drink of her cappchino.   
  
"Hey Shen. Zell! What are you doing?" ho boy here we go again...  
  
"Nothing much happened sence you last talked to us three minutes ago......" I took a bite of my hot dog. Yum...oinoins and relish and chili and catsup and mayo and mustard....yummy....I felt somthing spicy hit my tounge. Ack! its the jalpeno pepper. damn those things are hot. I took a large gulp of my milk as my eyes became red and I coughed.  
  
".....Um..Zell? Y-you alright..?" Shen said I belive she sounded worried. Selphie laughed.  
  
"Zell! HA! Thats what you get for putting jalopeno peppers on stuff!" Selphie rolled with laughter  
  
I smiled. I could still feel the burnimg sensation. But the worst was all gone. "Damn those things are good and spicy."  
  
Irvine patted me on the back "Only a true man could eat a whole jalpeno. It gets you ready for the future."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Future?"  
  
"Getting married, getting fun with your girl, having kids, feeling the pain of your wife having kids. I was there when my Mom had my little brother. Oh ouchie. Dad, he had to go to the emergency room, Mom broke his arm, she was squezzing it so hard."  
  
"...." you know what. Maybe I don;t want anykids. We can go adopt some...And if I ever get my wife pregent during sex, then well there's always life insurense.   
  
  
  
Another plop came from the other side of the table. And another. I looked over, now Squall and Rinoa came over too. Rinoa sat next to Shen and Squall sat between Rinoa and Selphie. Squall had appartenly recovered from his great fall in Quistis' room. And Rinoa, well she looked about as ditzy as ever. ANd she really needed to pull up her shirt. Clevage was showing and I bet people a half a mile away could see it. Gross. The only clevage I wanna see is Shen's. Heh..and maybe more...No Zell! no bad thoughts. Later you can think it. Much later.  
  
Shen stared at Squall and the at the bandage wrapped around his head. "Hey, you're the dude that was bleeding all over the carpet!"  
  
"I didn't bleed that much..." said Squall stabbing his green beans and stuffing into his mouth.   
  
"There was this monster puddle of blood and Quistis was worried about her carpet." Shen smiled and Rinoa glared at Her.  
  
"Squall didn't bleed a puddle!" said Rinoa clinging to Squall's black leather jacket.  
  
"Yeah, he did. I was there. And it was a big red spot and Quistis was madly insane. She looked like she could kill." Shen shovled a Hotdog in her mouth and then swollowed. I don't even think she chewed. Dang, she's a monster. "I feel sorry for you, man."  
  
"Don't pity Squall!" Rinoa glared at Shen. Somehow I felt a fight coming on. I bet Shen'll win. Shen's gloves looks like they'd do monster damage. And Rinoa she's just a rich ditz.  
  
"Rinoa, shut up." I said gulping down my secound hotdog and reaching for my third.  
  
"Zell, you shut up!" said Squall  
  
"Squall, I hate to tell you this but, your girl is very annoying." I ate my thrid hotdog and then took a sip of my milk.   
  
"Zell! You big meanie!" Rinoa crossed her arms and puffed up. "I am not annoying!"  
  
"Stuff a cow in it, Rinoa!" Oh yeah Shen was getting pissed and she was eyeing her mashed potatoes thoughtfuly.   
  
"Yeah shut up..." I said looking at Squall. Oh. Am I gunna get in another fight? Oh well, Squall is such a pansy-ass anyway. Squall stood up and grabbed ahold of my jacket.  
  
"Don't tell Rinoa to shut up." Squall pointed the fork at my fore head. Oh boy a cheap plastic fork. Thats so scary...not!  
  
"What if I don't wanna, ya pissed off pansy ass!" I glared at Squall, daring him to hit me.  
  
"You are such a ditz..." Shen rolled her eyes  
  
"I am NOT a ditz! You're a punk wannabe!" Rinoa looked like she was about to backhand Shen. And I already knew what was coming.  
  
"You take that back, you rich bitch!" Yep, I bet we all know what happened next.  
  
  
  
Shen scooped up a large handfull of mashed potatoes and chucked it right at Rinoa. It landed right square on her fore head and in her hair. Rinoa looked like she was about to cry. But instead of crying, Rinoa decided to return fire. She picked up a fully loaded hotdog and with a half-ass aim, that missed Shen by a good three feet, hit Seifer Almasy right on his head of sliked back blonde hair. The hotdog slowly slide down his hair and white trench coat leving a trail of catsup behind. Oh man I about cracked. Getting twice in one day! That's lucky. By now the whole cafeteria had its attention on us. dead silence hung in the air. Sorta freaky...  
  
  
  
"Who the fuckin' hell did this to me?!" Seifer was freakin' mad. I was so very lucky it's not me he's gonna pulverize. Seifer's eyes looked striaght at me. Holy Shit...this is bad... "CHICKEN-WUSS!!!!"  
  
"It wasn't me! I sware!" yep that's about all I could come up with. Seifer picked up A bread roll. And tossed it in his hands. Oh, man those things are harder than rock, if that hits me I'll be forever scared.  
  
"Then who did it?" said Seifer  
  
Everyone at the whole table had big, wide, round, eyes. Everyone at our table pointed at Rinoa. And Rinoa pionted at Shen. I sware I could've seen a halo pop up over Shen's head. She was just to cute and inacent.  
  
"The ditz did it, eh?" Seifer's eyebrow twitched and he threw the hard bread towards Rinoa's head. It hit her right above her left eye brow. Oh ouchie. Rinoa fell back and was K.O.ed by the hard crusty bread. Hm? Did I just see white numbers flash over Rinoa's head that said: 9999 ? I rubbed my eyes. Naw, must've been imagining things again....  
  
Shen smiled wildly and stared at Seifer dead on. Ether she didn't know what Seifer was capable of or she was just very, very, very, VERY, brave.She reached for Irvine's bowl of Spagetti, and picked it up. She swung back her arm and let it rip! The spagetti went sailing through the air and hit Seifer smack dab on the nose with a loud splat. I would have to give Shen the greatest award in the world for doing that. She grinned triumphly and inhaled a long deep breath.  
  
  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shen yelled at the top of her lungs. I dunno if it was the dead silence or what. But her scream was loud! Everyone in the whole room started chucking food every where. Oh man Seifer was boiling mad and he was heading for Shen. But as soon as he got halfway there, a large piece of Blueberry pie hit his back. He spun around and got hit by a dinner roll. Seifer then fell backwards, slipped on an ice cream bar and went slidling into the wall. I was smart and ducked under the table I watched Shen. She was having the time of her life. Damn she could throw. I saw one of the hotdogs fly across the cafteria and hit some guy on the head. I turned around to see how Selphie and Irvine were doing. Irvine was throwing food and Selphie was..er...catching it in mid air and eating it. That grossed me out. I felt something wet and cold get smeared all over my head. And an ice cream cone fell into my lap.  
  
I was going to kill who ever did that...ehhh...brr cold! I turned around and saw Shen. She had the biggest smile in the world glued on her face.  
  
"Arn'tcha gonna play with me?" She smiled cutely. I felt my whole body loosen and relax. She was just centimeters away from my face. I could smell her sweet hair. Her hair..it smelled like coconut shampoo... I could also see down her shirt. Oh Shen? Play with you? I'd love to. I'd love to play with you...I know for a fact that I was most deffently getting excited in the lower regions of my body. Stop it! Zell! Concentrate here. Leave Shen alone, you are not a wild beast. You will take it slow and steady. Remeber slow and steady wins the race. I took a deep breath and concentrated on the grayish-black mashed potaoes on Shen's shoulder.  
  
"Are you crazy? It's like the great Sorceress War all over again out there. I'm staying here nice and safe." I removed the ice cream cone from my leg and threw it out into the war, not really careing where it landed.  
  
"Oh come on. You have to be in the food fight! Please Zell?" Shen puffed out her lower lip and made her eyes huge and cute. How can I refuse? It's just so cute.  
  
"Stop it. That'll get you know where..." accutally it works just fine. I scooted out from under the table and dusted off my butt.   
  
"CHICKEN-WUSS!!!!!" yeah I froze in mid-step and a piece of cake slamed into my arm followed by two large pretzles. I turned around to see Seifer. It looked as if he had fallen into the trashcan.  
  
"Yes, your Royal Anus?" Yeah, yeah, I know I was about to get my face pounded in, but I had to make it worse. Because today was like payback for all those days Seifer ever made fun of me. Revenge felt great.  
  
"Ever sense this morning you made my life a living hell!" He threw a bowl of steaming hot chili at me and it landed right on my crotch. Damn it was hot.  
  
"OW! SHIT, SEIFER!" I wiped some of the chili off with my hand, and shook the rest off. crap, crap, crap, fuck it was really hot! I got all of the beans and crap off but the hot suacy part was still on my pants. Damn, I could feel it seeping in through my pants and going to my boxers. If it went through my boxers then I would get burnt in places that only I could see. Shit, fuck this. I unbuttonned my pants and slid them down off my legs and held them in mid-air. I could still see the steam comming off them. Note to Self: Never spill hot chili, ever!  
  
Shen blushed and stared at me in my black silky chocobo boxers. I blushed too. Seifer laughed and held his side.   
  
"You REALLY are a chicken-wuss!" Seifer laughed. I was getting ready to kill Seifer. There is abbsolutly nothing wroung with chocobos. .......right?....RIGHT? OH COME ON! don't leave me hangin'!  
  
"PUT DOWN YOUR FOOD AND HALT, IN THE NAME OF QUISTIS!!!" a voice boomed over a megaphone. Oh yeah, it was Quistis again. Does that women ever take a vacation? Appartently not. Every one in the whole cafateria froze. Evil freaky doom lady has come to kill again.  
  
She glared at me and saw my Chocobo boxers and my steaming-chili-pants."ZELL DINCHT! GO GET SOME PANTS ON!" She sure could make a sutitation a whole lot worse. Every one looked at me. I blushed even redder. I was directly in the middle too, every one could see me. That made me blush even more. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me over into a table. It was Shen. By then I bet I was red as a tomato.  
  
"Zell, you all right?" She said clingling to my arm.  
  
"...uh..um...Y-y-yeah j-just fine...." so I was sitting next to my number uno crush in boxers. Silky black chocobo boxers. If I had a boner now, there was no hope in hiding it. She was clingling on my arm. Just don't think about it and it won't happen.....  
  
"WHO STARTED THIS MESS???" yelled Quistis. We all know who started this mess don't we. Ah, yes, yes we do. Everyone in the whole cafateria looked at each other and then pointed to the lifeless body laying on the ground. Yeah we all pointed at Rinoa. The Rinoa that got K.O.ed by a piece of really hard stale bread.   
  
"THE DITZ DID IT AGAIN?" Quistis sighed "SOMEONE GET A PHENOIX DOWN."  
  
"...shouldn't you just call Dr.Kadowaki...?" said a nerdy idiot  
  
"DO YOU DARE DEFY ME!? BURN!!!!!!!!!" Yes Quistis just used Laser Eyes on the nerdy Juioner classmen. That's the twenty-third one this week. "DR.KADOWAKI IS JUST A STUPID IDIOT WHO LET SQUALL LEONHEART BLEED ALL OVER MY CARPET!!! NOW I, QUSTIS TREPE, HAVE TO BUY ANOTHER CARPET!"  
  
Yes, Quistis was a pshycotic bitch who was probubly gonna go kill Rinoa and put her in tomarrow's lunch. Ah, oh well. It was nice knowing her. No, wait, it was horrible knowing her. I had to fight Adel thanks to her. Do you know how hard Adel is? Adel is like super, duper, extra, hard. I hate Adel. And Adel what gender is it? That is really my only Question.  
  
"DISSMISS!" Every one ran out of the Cafateria like Lighting. No one wanted to see Quistis in a bad mood. Trust me what you saw earler and now, that was Quistis in a good mood. Shen once again helped me up and I saw on her gloves that the riged metal plates were acctullay fire and there was A Dragon symbol imprinted on the back of the hand. Whoa, talk about craftmanship that must have taken a year.  
  
"Hey, cool. Nice gloves. But you do know no weapons are allowed in the cafateria." I slung my chili-pants over my shoulder and stretched.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I don't care. I made these gloves. I'm very proud to wear them." WOW! Shen made them. She must be really good with metal and leather.  
  
"You made them?"   
  
"Yeah, and it took forever too. Fire patterns are so hard to cut." She held up her hand so I could get a better look. Wow. It was abbsolutly lovly.  
  
"Cool..." I grabbed her hand and looked very close I could see materia implanted on the cuff. I looked at Shen and she was blushing. "W-What?"  
  
"Y-you're holding m-my hand....." I blushed and drooped her hand   
  
"Uh..sorry...." I grabbed my pants and held them close "I need to uh..go to my dorm. So, um see ya later." I left her staring at me. And I wanted her to come to my dorm. But I decided against it. She didn't like me. And if she did, she would be with me right now....oh well.  
  
ksc: I want to thank Sapphire-Goomba14 for reviewing! Thank you!  
  
zell: *gives Sapphire-Goomba14 a trophy* ^_^  
  
ksc: good Zell. *gives Zell truck load of hotdogs*  
  
zell: HOTDOGS!!!! 


	4. Chapter IV: the question shen's POV

Disclaimer: whatever don't sue me.  
  
Ksc: sorry for short chappie. It's all part of my plan! BWAHAHAHA!  
  
Zell: ...plan...? i don't like the sound of this...  
  
Chapter IV: the question  
  
Shen's P.O.V.  
  
{ 12:43 P.M. October 25 }  
  
Zell was just to darn cute. Look how he walks. Oh how I love Zell. He looked so cute with the icecream smeared in his blonde hair.....I wonder if he likes me? I wonder maybe I could get someone to ask....hm...I stared at his butt in the silky black chocobo print boxers. It was to cute. Just then I felt someone slap me on the shoulder. I spun around and there was Selphie with a huge smile all over her face.  
  
"What's a matter?" I said pushing back my blonde bangs.  
  
"You like him don't you?" Selphie raised her eyebrows high and rocked back and forth on her feet.   
  
"W-why do you say that?!"   
  
"OHHHHHHH! YOU DO! I knew it!" Selphie danced around happliy  
  
"Yeah, maybe I do. So what." I crossed my arms and blushed. ....I wonder what Zell would look like naked...hm...  
  
"So! When're gonna ask 'im?"......I bet he's big too..   
  
"Yoohoo? Shen?" .....the shorter ones always are larger.... She waved a hand in my face, it snapped me back into reality  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"I SAID When are you gonna ask him?"  
  
"Ask him what?"  
  
"You know...to be your boyfriend....." Selphie held her hands together and made a kissy face  
  
"My boyfriend?! He prolly don't even like me!" I backed away from Selphie. Y'know she can be a little freaky.  
  
"OH! He likes you alright. Belive me. You all have perfect chemistry. You both click. You need to ask him!"  
  
"You know I can't do that. I get all stuttery and clumsy..." I looked down at the ground... dang its so imbarrasing. I can't even ask a guy out. I'm so hopeless.  
  
"I'll ask him out for you." Selphie smiled really big.  
  
"I don't wanna go out with him. at least not yet! I just wanna know if he likes me...."  
  
"Well....I guess I can see what I can do...."  
  
"....don't embaress me please...." All man here it goes again. I remeber last time. She wrote 'Shen loves Wakka' all over his locker. It was so awful. And it ended up that he didn't like me anyway. oh well. Maybe this time everything will turn up defferently. Let's all pray....  
  
TBC....  
  
ksc: I guess all this is for you Saphire-Goomba14.  
  
Zell: *still eating hotdogs* wow. Three Chapter updates in one day. Thats your record, huh?  
  
ksc: Yep! all thanks to Saphire-Goomba14!! 


	5. Chapter V: shini the great

Disclaimer: whatever don't sue me.  
  
Ksc: ohh bad Shini!  
  
Zell: She did what?! With who? In the stables!? ewwww..gross  
  
ksc: Its all a part of waking up Zelly-poo.  
  
Zell: o.O'  
  
Chapter V: shini the great  
  
{ 12:47 P.M. October 25 }  
  
Selphie walked away from Shen still smiling wide and with dried food sticking to her. Hm.., she thought, who could I get to help me...? Lets see who else is Shen's friend.... Just then the black wearing Shini apeared walking around the corner. She spotted Selphie and eyeballed her.  
  
"Um, Selphie did you try to swim in the trash can again?" Shini wrinkled her nose at the sapgetti that layed on Selphie's hair.  
  
"hm...I need to find a person that knows Zell, really good...." Selphie scrunched her eybrows and rocked on her heels.  
  
"...What are you talking about...?"   
  
"......someone that will he would tell anything too......" Selphie cirlcel Shini deep in thought.  
  
"......um...Selphie...?"  
  
"Shini do you know of anyone?" Selphie looked at Shini with big eyes.  
  
"Know what?"   
  
"Someone that is REALLY SUPER close to Zell?"  
  
"why?" said Shini wondering what Selphie was up to.  
  
"Because Shen likes Zell and she wants to know if he likes her."  
  
"WHAT? SHEN likes ZELL? ZELL DINCHT?!" SHini's eyes about poped out of her head.  
  
"Shh! Not so loud!" Selphie brought her pointer finger up to her mouth and stared at Shini "SSSSSSHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Yeah sorry...but I don't know anyone that is really close to Zell. He has friends but no really really close friends that he would tell secrets to."   
  
"Well...um...what about Seifer?"  
  
"Seifer and Zell are enamys. I don't think they would be buddy buddy."   
  
"Could you at least ask Seifer...?"   
  
"...I'll try..."   
  
"YES!" Selphie grinned "I knew you'd do it!" Selphie hugged Shini getting Chili and spagetti on her.  
  
"ick....:"  
  
"Toodles!" said Selphie waving and heading towards the dorms "Oh, and if I were you, I wouldn't go into the cafateria." She disapeared around the corner  
  
"Don't go into the cafateria? What's she talking about? How else am I supposed to get some food?" Shini pondered as she walked threw the cafateria doors. Her eyes nearly fell out. Food was every where. Quistis was yelling at someone. and Their was a burnt joiner classman sitting at the table cleaning his glasses.  
  
"Yo, what happened here?" said Shini walking up to the ashy student  
  
"eep! It was Quistis! Food Fight! and then Quistis! Beware the Quistis! BEWARE!" and then he stood up and shuffled out the doors probuly heading for the infurmery.   
  
{ 5:39 P.M. later that day. October 25 }  
  
The large wooden door at the barn shifted open and a figure steped in.  
  
"Whaddaya want?" said Seifer looking over the stable door. Shini walked foreward and leened against the stable door. "Oh, Hey. I thought you were that Chicken wuss agian. He keeps coming in here and bugging me."he kissed Shini on the lips and then stared at her with his lovly green eyes "What did ya come in here for? I know you didn't come to watch me shovel shit 'till six."  
  
"Well, what do you think about Shen?" Seifer looked at her strangly.  
  
"Hey, if you think I'm cheating I ain't." Seifer leaned on the shovel  
  
"I didn't say you were and I don't have any supission on you cheating. Just tell me what you think about Shen."   
  
"She's just another student, don't know her that much. I guess she's just a light friend."  
  
"Would you help her out?"   
  
"It all depends and anyway I'm not someones delivery boy."  
  
"Comon Seifer....." Shini looked at him with large eyes and apuffy bottom lip. Seifer tried to look away and say no but he couldn't.  
  
"Okay what does Shen want?" Seifer knew he was going to regret it but oh well  
  
"She wants to know if Zell likes her. SHe wants you to go ask him."  
  
"WHAT? CHICKEN WUSS?!" Seifer slammed the shovel into the ground. "Do you know how much fuckin crap I have to do because of him?! DO YOU think I'm just gonna go and ask him? HELL NO! I AIN''T doing it!" Seifer beggan to shovel the the hay and Chocobo droppings into the wheel barrow.  
  
"Seifer you have too." Shini looked at him as he rolled the wheel barrow out side and into the dung pile. She followed.  
  
"Why do I have to? Why can't Shen do it herself?" Seifer dumped it away and stomped back into the barn and begam to fill the stall back with hay from the large haystack that laid in the corner of the barn.  
  
"Shen gets nevrous."  
  
"Well that ain't my prolblum." Seifer looked at her with his peicreing green eyes.  
  
Shini walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Please..?" She buried her face into his trenchcoat.  
  
"...no." He stood their and didn't hug back  
  
"...please do it..." Shini said with a little mischivous grin. She slowly stuck her hand into Seifer pants and rubbed. She felt it hardend just a bit under her touch.  
  
"...h-h-hey stop. Not here..." Seifer said studdereing as he fell into the piles of hay. Shini fell to.  
  
"You have to agree. You have to go ask Zell. Say you'll do it..." She stroked and Seifer moaned a little.  
  
"I-I-I'll..." he moaned  
  
"What I can't hear you?"   
  
"I'll do it. But only because you asked...." Seifer flipped her over so now that he was on top and began kissing her neck and working his way down.  
  
TBC...  
  
ksc: Aggian its for Saphire-Goomba14.  
  
Zell: When do me and Shen get together?  
  
ksc: you just wait, you'll know later!  
  
Zell: ooooohh heh eh Can I have a popsicle?  
  
ksc: sure *gives Zell a popcicle* Well Saphirre your growing on me..I glad you like my fic! Oh and the next, next chapter is sorta long. So be thankful all of thses are short! 


	6. Chapter VI: halloween on saturday zell's...

Disclaimer: whatever don't sue me.  
  
ksc: don't kill me! its another short chapter! AH! I promise a chapter in the future will be long....I hope..  
  
Chapter VI: halloween on saturday  
  
Zell's P.O.V.  
  
{ 6:40 P.M. October 25 }  
  
I grabbed the towel and rubbed my head. My blonde hair stuck out every which way as I stared at my self in the mirrior. It was all foggy, because I had just gotten out of the shower. I looked so funny with my hair all fluffy and my face all wet and drippy. I dried off the rest of my self and wrapped the towel around my waist. I opened the bathroom door and flooped down on my bed. That was my thrid shower today. I took one after I woke up this morning, one after the food fight that Shen started and this one now. After I went and bugged Seifer I tripped and fell into the mud. I am so clumsy. Hm, I wonder what Shen's doing right now? May be I could go see what she's up too. Ahh Shen my love that is so far away. I was dreaming about her when all of a sudden there was a heavy knock on the door. Who the hell's that?  
  
"Wait a sec." I yelled I grabbed a pair of boxers that was a dragon print and put them on. Who cares if they saw me in my boxers. It was their fault for knocking on my door. They knocked again. "I said wait a sec, dammit!" God, can't they hear?! I opened my door. And out side was Seifer getting ready to knock again.  
  
"What the Hell do you want?" I said. man I wanna hit him...  
  
"I wanna ask you something Chicken wuss." said Seifer. I could tell he didn't look to happy and his trech coat was messed up. Was that a pieace of hay in his hair..?  
  
"Dammit, don't call me that!" ARG! SEIFER!  
  
"Yeah yeah..." Seifer pushed me aside and stepped into my dorm.   
  
"What are you doing? You don't just come in here!" I slammed the door and glared at him. My mucles tighted.  
  
"Chicken-wuss this place is a wreck." said Seifer looking around the dorm. It had about ten pairs of clothes spread across the floor. And my dreeseers weren't closed all the way. And there was a pair of plaid boxers hanging on a blade of the ceiling fan. I don't see any thing? It looks spotless. Seifer walked a little more and felt something crumble underneath his boot.  
  
"What the hell chicken wuss?" He lifted up his shoe and found a chocolate poptart lieing there stale and with a shoe print. "Yuck."  
  
"Hey come on. Get outta here!"  
  
Seifer bent down next to my bed and moved a pair of pants. I'd say about a life's colection of Naughty Magazine came slidding out from under my bed.  
  
"Dammit SEifer!" I said kicking the 50 issues back under my bed. "What do you want!?"  
  
"Nuthing....oh yeah Shini wanted me to ask you something."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Do you still like Shen?"  
  
I blushed and fell on my bed. "Y-y-yeah, a lot." I stared at the ceiling and sighed "She's like an angel from heaven..."  
  
"Okay, then I'll be off now." Seifer got up and walked out the door.  
  
I jumped up and opened the door "Wait! Why did ya wanna know?!" but my quistion never got answered because he was no where to be found. Dang. Do I still like Shen? What was that all about. Whatever, Seifer can go suck a cow's dick. I shut my door but as soon as I did another knock came.  
  
"What!?" I said fircely opening the door.  
  
"Hi Zell." it was Selphie and she had another cappichino. More energy. Just what she needed.  
  
"...uh...hi?"  
  
"So, Zell what did you say?" I raised ane yebrow.  
  
"....what are you talking about....?"  
  
"You know 'the question'. What did you say?"  
  
"....."  
  
"The quistion that Seifer asked!" Slephie looked at me like I was an idiot. How was I suppossed to know what she was talking about?  
  
"OH! I said.....wait a sec, why do you wanna know? And how come you know!?"  
  
"oh Zell, haven't you heard of a loop?" Loop? What the heck is she talking about? "So what'd you say?"  
  
"I said, yeah.." I looked at her funny. Everyone knows something that I don't! It's not fair!  
  
"So you DO like her! I knew it!" Selphie twirled around and cheered. Man she's scary...  
  
"...yeah so..."  
  
"Oh and Zell we have a Garden Committy meeting tomarrow, you are coming tomarrow right? We have to disscuss plans for the Halloween Party on Saterday."  
  
"Halloween is this Saterday? And your just making plans?!"  
  
"heh sorry...oh yeah we have a thrid member."  
  
"Who?" Great another nerd. It's bad enough I have to work with Selphie.  
  
"Shen, of corse!"   
  
"Shen?! Why she go and do that?" I was shocked. but then again Selphie was her friend  
  
"I guess she just wanted to spend more TIME withYOU."   
  
"....yeah okay....whatever."  
  
"Well, bye." Selphie walked off and I shut my door. What was it? What did they know? Were they trying to get me and Shen hooked up? Shen and Me....that'd be great. But why would Seifer be trying to help me? He hates me. Whatever. I sat on my bed and turned on my radio, Country was all was good. Country every day.  
  
TBC....  
  
ksc: HAH HAH HAH! oh I have a plan an evil plan...  
  
zell: what is it?  
  
ksc: I can't tell you! Not yet! The only thing I can say is that Sephiroth will be in the next chapter!  
  
zell: Sephiroth...?  
  
ksc: YES! Sephiroth! *gets popcorn for Zell, self, and Sapphire-goomba14* sit back and watch the show ya'll! I have a plan and evil plan for Seifer...  
  
seifer: No! not again! Last time you had a 'plan' I ended up in a pink bunny suit while danceing the can-can!  
  
zell: that was so wonderful! HA HAH HA!  
  
seifer: can it chicken-wuss... 


	7. Chapter VII: dragon of my past shen's PO...

Disclaimer: whatever don't sue me.  
  
ksc: *one winged angel starts to play* BUWHAHA HAH! SEPHIROTH!  
  
sephiroth: YAY! my chapter! BUWHAHAHA! BLACK MATERIA!  
  
zell: *backs away from sephiroth*  
  
sephiroth: *holds up cookie* I have found the black materia!  
  
ksc: -.-'  
  
Chapter VII: dragon of my past   
  
Shen's P.O.V.  
  
{ unknown October 26 }  
  
"Shen..." a vioce echoed inside my head. I don't know where I was. In blackness was all I could tell. Swimming in darkness there was no floor, ceiling, walls or anything. I was so alone. Scared and frightened. I wished anyone was here with me right now. I wouldn't care who, just someone. I looked towards what seemed in front of me and I walked. My footsteps echoed and I walked.  
  
"Shen." That voice. It had been calling for me forever. Ever sence I was young ever sence I was disowned. The same deep vioce. Deep and tough. I knew this vioce. I know I had heard it before, long time ago in my past. The parts that I can remember. I can only remeber untill I was six or seven. I can't remember before that.  
  
"Shen..." Te voice it called again.   
  
"Who are you? Please let me find you! I don't want to be alone anymore....no more..."  
  
"Shen....give it to me....hand it to me...." the vioce wishpered now, almost as if he wanted only me to hear.  
  
"..give you what...?" I said. I was still walking. I coudn't feel my feet touch the ground though. My feet didn't hurt. I never grew tired. I always serched for the voice in this dream but I never could find it.  
  
"give....give...give.." it was reapeting. He almost sounded half alive.  
  
"what? What do you want!?"  
  
"around your neck...give....GIVE!"   
  
I rested my hand on my chest. "My locket?"  
  
"YES! ...now...give it to me..."  
  
"Why?!" I clucthed my silver locket. I won't let anyone have it. I made a promise. I won't break my promise. Wait...Promise? what promise? I can't remember.....  
  
"give.....me the.....MATERIA!" Out of the black darkness came a form. A body. A male body.  
  
His hair was whiteish silver and it ran all the way down to his knees. His eyes, his eyes were green. Green. Insane green. His eyes were full of insanity and hatrid. Anger and sadness. His mouth was of a frown and smile. And his clothes were black. The blackest black of night. A black trenchcoat that drug the unseen ground. He wore no shirt and his large chest muscles were exposed. His pants were held up by a leather black belt with a silver buckle. And his pants were black and loose fitting. He blended in so well with the blackness world. But his hair stood out, it shone brightly even though there was no light.  
  
I backed away in fear. He came closer and I could see him ever so clearly. And I could smell his breath. It smelled of nothing but yet it had a sickning smell, almost like, death. His hand moved close to my neck, and touched my cheek. His hand moved down my neck right before my locket. He wrapped his hand around the silver jewlarly piece and as he did, a bright blue light flashed. He jerked his hand away.  
  
"Dammit!" He clutched his hand and blood dripped. "It's that damned dragon! After all these years it's still garding that locket..."   
  
  
  
I had no idea what he was talking about. Dragon? What Dragon? A memory flashed in my head. A memory of a long time ago...  
  
i~  
  
"Save Shen! Please save Shen!" avoice called out. She wore a pink dress and her long brown hair was braided. On her stomach was a large gash with blood falling out. I was there in her arms and the blue eyed man....he was there too. His hair...golden yellow...She rested in hisarms, holding me and her together.  
  
"Shen.......Cloud......." that was her last words I can remeber it almost so well.  
  
"No! Aeris? AERIS!" He stood and held his sword. I looked at him and held onto the dead woman, still embracing her warmth.A glow came from her chest and there was a Dragon creature, it stared at the blonde man. I followed his gaze, it went to a tall white haired man.  
  
"SEPHIROTH!!!" he charged with his sword held high.  
  
~/i  
  
My head spun and I felt sick. I held my head "Seph....iroth...." I fell and fainted. Right into the deep black darkness.  
  
TBC...  
  
ksc: yeah its so short....It holds my only reader in suspense!  
  
seifer: what suspense?  
  
ksc: *snaps fingers and seifer appears in a pink bunny suit dancing the can-can*  
  
seifer: NOT AGAIN!!!  
  
zell: *takes pictures* HAH HAH HAH!!!! 


	8. Chapter VIII: gonna be late zell's POV

Disclaimer: whatever don't sue me. Don't own, just wish I did.  
  
Zell: Me andShen are together now!  
  
Ksc: Oh I wouldn't be so sure...  
  
zell: what?  
  
Ksc: I have a plot twist maybe coming along...mweh heh  
  
Sephiroth: *still holding up Cookie* MATERIA!!!  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter VIII: gonna be late   
  
Zell's P.O.V.  
  
{ 8:15 October 27 }  
  
"Wake up, Shen! Please wake up!" oh man this is bad. I hope nothing bad happened to her. I came down here just to see if she wanted to walk to class together. And her door was creaked open and here she is laying on the floor. I shook her  
  
"don't...let me ...be alone.....I don't...." Shen mumbbled. Thank God she's alive. Alone? What's she talking about...?  
  
"Shen, you arn't alone! Come on, please, wake up!" I rubbed her back and shook her shoulders. Her eyes didn.t open.  
  
"I'm all....alone...." WHat is she talking about?  
  
"You arn't alone! You'll never be alone as long as I'm here...please, Shen wake up..."  
  
"...Sephiroth..." Sephiroth? Is that the name of a guy? Was Shen in love with him? Shen....do you love someone else? I guess your heart has no place for me. I shook her once again  
  
"Shen, please wake up."  
  
"zell...." her eyelashes fluttered and reveiled aqua sky blue eyes that stared deep into mine. "Zell...? Where am I?"  
  
"It's okay Shen. You're just in your dorm. I came to see if you wanted to walk to class and I found your door opened an inch and saw you laying on the floor. Are you alright?" I still will love her even if she doens't like me. I brushed Shen's hair out of her eyes. She was so inocent looking laying there in my lap and arms.  
  
"Thank you Zell..." She leaned over and hugged me from her laying down position.I blushed. Her breast was touching my crotch. "I'm sorry if I scared you..."  
  
"N-n-no its o-okay..." I blushed redder and pushed her away and scooted a little distance. I didn't wanna be mean. But, if I got a boner when she was leaning directly on me, that would be preety embaressing.  
  
"Zell...." She looked hurt. Dammit Dincht. You made her sad. You Dumbass.   
  
"Uh, I'm sorry...." I put my hands in my lap. We are going to be late to class if we don't hurry.  
  
"Oh, its just that we're going to be late for class. And I bet Quistis would be totally pissed..." She just cocked her head to the side and smiled.  
  
"uh, right I better get going...You are Okay right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine! Nothing I've never felt before!" She got up and streatched. "Yeah! ready for a brand new day!" She jumped upand down and grinned from ear to ear. "So we goin or not?"  
  
"...sure..." I hope she's going be okay... oh well. She had already ran out the door before I could say another word. 


	9. Chapter IX: Star Fox!

Disclaimer: whatever don't sue me. Don't own, just wish I did.  
  
Shini: heh heh Star Fox...  
  
Shen: oh, Star Fox!  
  
Ksc: ...  
  
Zell: Star Fox?  
  
Seifer: Star Fox.  
  
Ksc: on Star Fox 64 they look like Bobble Heads...  
  
Shini: YEAH! STar Fox!!  
  
ksc: ...  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter IX: Star Fox!  
  
{ 8:30 October 27 }  
  
The bell rung for first period and Seifer sat in the very back with Rajiin and Fuujin. Squall sat next to Irvine and Selphie looking agitated. Two seats were empty on the secound to the last row, where Zell and Shen should have been sitting. The rest of the class chattered happly. A door slamed and everyone looked up. The sign, Home Economics, swayed back and forth. A man with thick glasses and a bald head turned around. He smilled.  
  
"I am your subitstute teacher today. How do you do, class?" He smilled again. His voice was high and sounded gay. No one responded to his question. "I am Mr. Jackmeoff." Everyone almost bursted out with laughter. Seifer's eyes was teary and Selphie just sat there and pouted.  
  
"What? what's so funny?" She asked puffing her lower lip.  
  
"nuthin'" Irvine said almost laughing.  
  
"Now! I'll call roll, and you need to say here when I call your name." He lifted up the piece of paper and and cleared his throut. "Benjinamin All-measy?"  
  
Everyone looked around. Seifer looked as if he could kill.  
  
"Here..." SEifer grumbled and raised his hand.  
  
"Squalk Leonfart?"  
  
"here..." Squall's eyebrow twitched  
  
"Zell Dickinch?" He looked up. Seifer laughed  
  
Seifer turned to Rajiin and wisphered in his ear. "Yeah, Zell's dick is an inch!"  
  
"Zell Dickinch? Absent." He looked down at his atendance book. "Benjinmin All-measy go check Zell Dickinch's room."  
  
"What?! Why me?" said Seifer standing up sudenly  
  
"Just go do it sweetie." Mr. Jackmeoff looked at Seifer lovingly throutgh his specticales  
  
"don't call me sweetie..." Seifer cringed at that word.  
  
"Shin Longerton?" no one anweresed. "Benjimin, go cheack Shin's room too."   
  
"grrrrr...mr.gayfag....grrrr." Seifer mumbled as he walked out the door. hearing Selphie Tiitymit as he went out. Seifer sighed and walked slowly down to the dorm hallways. He felt tight arms wrap around his waist. He grumbled untill he saw who it was, it was Shini.  
  
"Hey Seifer! What are you doing?" Shini said rubbing his stomach  
  
"Just cheaking a....., hey wait what are YOU doing? Arn't you supposed to be in Mr. Highwind's History class?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever, he's so annoying. I ditched his class, I was going to go down to the Quad and play at the small arcade they have in there. Yeah, Star Fox!"  
  
"Um, yeah, Star Fox..." Seifer sighed. Something poked him in the back of the head, he whipped around to see Shen wearing a hyper active grin.  
  
"Seifer, oh buddy , oh pal!" Seifer narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Please tell me the bell hasn't rung yet?"  
  
"No, the bell hasn't rung yet-" Seifer gave her a smirk.  
  
"Really?! YEAH! That means I'm not late!"  
  
"Beacuse the bells are broken. Now if your asking if class has started then that would be a yes."  
  
"Oh crap!" She sighed and saw Shini. "Hey..."  
  
"Hey, Shen! Wanna go play Star Fox at the arcade?" Shini patted her pocket "Plenty of gil!"  
  
"Naw, I need to get to class." Shen sighed and waved goodbye and took a step into the class room, preparing herself for the worst.  
  
Zell ran by right as soon as Shen went into the class room.  
  
"Uh, Seifer you seen Shen?" Zell said running in place his only book held in his right hand.  
  
"Yeah, Chicken Wuss You just missed her. In the class room." Seifer gestured to the door that was a little was off. Zell sighed.  
  
"yeah thanks." Zell ran in the classroom hoping to sneek in and not be noticed.  
  
TBC...  
  
~~~  
  
Zell: I didn't know Balamb had a Arcade...  
  
Shen: Oh Course it does, silly!  
  
Ksc: Star Fox is stupid...  
  
Shini: *is playing Star Fox* WHOO HOO! GO STAR FOX!! ....*gets hit* Shut up Slippy! No! AGH! STAR FOX!!!! 


	10. Chapter X: penna shen's POV

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! not even my cardboardbox... T_T  
  
zell: Penna...?  
  
ksc: yes, penna.  
  
zell: ...and...?  
  
ksc: its latin for feather  
  
zell: ah...  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter X: Penna  
  
Shen's P.O.V.  
  
  
  
I can't belive that Quistis isn't here! Oh man, I'm so lucky!  
  
"So, who are you?" I stoped midway into my seat and sighed. The man who I guess was the sub,he was in his late fiftys. With spectales and a toupe.  
  
"um...i'm Shen Longton...." I sighed maybe I won't get in trouble. I slung myself down in my seat. He scribeled something down and handed it to me. Of course Dentintion. Goody Goody. Right as he turned around Zell burst in through the doors. He took one look at thre teacher and let out a large loud sigh: yep he got caught too.  
  
"And who are you?' said the sub.  
  
"Um, Zell Dincht...." Zell glared at the teach ready to beat the crap out of him. Like before the sub scribbled a slip and handed it to Zell. Zell looked pissed but didn't say anything, he slammed his books down next to mine and as soon as the sub turned around Zell flipped him off.  
  
"Now, people people we shouldn't be late for class..." His high-pitched voice cryed "For those who wern't in here, I am Mr. Jackmeoff." a wave of small giggles roared across the room. Even I couldn't help it. I laughed too. "Class turn to page 571 iin your Health book, read Chapter 45 about the Reproductive system." Another wave of laughs. "What? Every time I say something you all laugh. What are you? A bunch of Damn billy goats!?"  
  
I started to laugh and crack up and roll off my butt. I leaned on Zell and he leaned on me for a secound there we didn't know what was goining on, but soon every one was quiet because Mr. Jackmeoff had slammed down a large heavy health book. A loud sonic boom echoed around the room.  
  
"I said get out your books and read the chapter!!" Every one was quiet after that. Except for Zell and me. Zell had the bright twinkle in his eyes that showed a gleeful laugh just waiting to be released. And me, I just sat there trying to read the chapter but coudn't because the word penis was such a funny word. And because whenever that word came up. I thought of Zell. And when I thought of Zell I thought of Seifer. Something was wroung with Zell, I liked him, yes I did, but he was so very nervous around me. And then there was Seifer so tall and handsom he seemed deep down inside sad, and he had the look of someone who was mad but had cooled off in the past few years Who did I really like Zell? Or Seifer? I can't like both of them...It's just not right.  
  
~~~~~Hallway, Outside Class Room~~~~~  
  
Seifer smiled at Shini and Shini looked disturbed and unseltled. Something was up, and she was lookingh for the right words.   
  
"Seifer...." She messed with her sleave "I have something to tell you..."  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Seifer smiled happily  
  
"I'm pregnant." Shini said but she still looked sad  
  
"What the...wait...thats great! I'm a father!" Seifer smiled so big that he thought his face would spilt.  
  
"But Seifer...it's not your baby...." Shini had tears in her eyes and Seifer looked as if he had been stabbed in the heart. He was stunned. He may even have a tear in his eye but he sucked it in. And the anger rose.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?!"   
  
"It was Irvine...he....he's the father...." she had a tear down her face.  
  
"Did he rape you?" Seifer said said shaking her sholders.  
  
"No...I just...I just.." She cryied onto his shoulder.  
  
"No. There is no 'I just' you did it. Now just get out of my fucking damn life." He pushed her away and ran into the class room. Shini fell to the floor and sniffed, she ran back to her dorm. Mr. Highwind wondering where his daughter was, but knowing she was skiping but not knowing the reason.  
  
***  
  
Seifer rushed into the classroom. He had a torn look on his face he slumped down in his chair he slammed down his head agaist the Study panel the little keys making little bleep, bleep noises eveytime his head hit the keyboard. Seifer, whats a matter with you? You never act like this. I reached for a piece of paper and wrote down a small message:   
  
Seifer, whats a matter with you?  
  
~Shen  
  
I shoved it in front of his nose before his head fell against the study panel. he slowly took it and read it.he crumbled it up.  
  
"none of your damn bussiness." he repiled and slept the rest of the period.   
  
I poked Zell "Whats the matter with Seifer?"  
  
"Seifer...?" He looked at him "um...he's just sleepig..." I sighed, guys don't understand much in the feelings department.  
  
  
  
The bell rang after about an hour or so and every one else jumped up and headed for the door except for SEifer. I turned my head back and saw him still the deppressed lump that had his head leaning on his Study Panel. Zell touched my sholder.  
  
"Arn't you coming?" he asked  
  
"In a sec." I said and we parted our ways.  
  
  
  
I sat down next to Seifer and gave him a rough shake. I knew he was awake. His eyes were just closed. He didn't open in his eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" he said still laying there, eyes closed.  
  
"Seifer whats wrong with you?" I felt like stroking his cheek, maybe to give him comfort, but I knew that it would be way out of line.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yes, there is something wrong with you...Seifer please tell me."  
  
"I told you nothing is wrong with me I'm just fine and dandy." he got up and headed for the door. I was the only one in the room now. It was oddly strange and cold, So silent you could hear pin drop. I looked down at the study panel. In plain sight there was a feather. A feather that hadn't been at that spot three seconds ago. Or had it? It was white. I slowly pcked up the small feather and held it in my palm. The way it caught the light, it was none the less dazzling. so beautiful...and familar.....Some one called my name. I slipped and fell, my body was slow and drowsy. Slipping and falling away into into death, or maybe just darkness.....  
  
"Shen!" Zells voice said.  
  
I arose from my dreamlike state. "....yes.."  
  
"We're gonna be late for 2nd period! Comon."   
  
My eyes unfocoused and crooked I stared at Zell, and down into my hand, there was no feather.   
  
TBC.....  
  
zell: ah feather....  
  
ksc: ...yes...  
  
shini: *crys*  
  
seifer: ...  
  
shen: falling penna...  
  
cid: I have a daughter? o.O' I thought she was just living here...  
  
shera: what a sweet daughter  
  
cid: HEY! she never piad the rent!  
  
shera: tea?  
  
cid: get me some @!&8$! tea, woman!! 


	11. Chapter XI: angel of death Seifer's POV

Disclaimer:lemme see...*looks in Big Bucket of Rules* Yep I own nothing...*digs to the very bottem* oh wait! It says I own the pack of bologna in the frige! Yay! I love bologna! *looks in frige and pulls out green moldy pack of bologna that expired 400 years ago* no! this isn't fare!  
  
Zell: *is drunk* My bologna has a first name...  
  
B-kHM: *is drunk also* it's O-S-C-A-R!  
  
Zell: My Bologna has a second name...  
  
B-kHM: It's M-A-Y-E-R!  
  
zell: I like to eat it every day...  
  
B-kHM & Zell: and if you ask me why I say Oscar Mayer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A!!!! *falls asleep*  
  
Chapter XI: Angel of Death  
  
Seifer's P.O.V.  
  
My heart it hurts, it hurts so much. How could Shini do this to me? How could Irvine...how..how...? I fell down against my bed and hugged my pillow close and brought my knees up to my chest, like I used to, just like when I was a little boy. It was because I cooled down wasn't it. Its because I've acctualy become nicer to people. But now they just push me away. And that stupid girl, Shen. She needs to go and leave me alone. I am a grown man no one needs to help me...I can do it all by my self. I need to go talk to Shini, I need to talk to her. I know nothing will be the same. but I still need to talk to her. I pulled my self togetrher, well atleast what was left of it and headed out the door. My shoes, made a rough clunking noise echoing off the walls and giving an even more lonley feel to the emptyness. I approached her dorm. The door so cold and mean its cold nob touching me and spreading its dryness through my soul. hinges went creak and I stept throuh into a portal of shaded windows.  
  
The Angel of death's makeup was smeared her chains that were wrapped on her arms clinked as she wiped her eyes. The blackness of the room swollowed up herself and glared evily at me. The sweet goth just stared and waited her black leather glisting from the light from the hall.  
  
"Shini...." I said getting ready to say I'm sorry.  
  
"Get out of my dorm." she stood and grabbed her scythe, Dirty Death, from the bedside.  
  
"I don't wanna fight I just wanna say..."  
  
"I said GO! WE ARE OVER!" she brought up the scythe to my neck. I wouldn't care if she killed me, I have nothing left.  
  
"Shini, what did I do wrong?"   
  
"Go, or I'll summon!" Odin was not a force to play with so I stepped out and felt the cold air whoosh by my head from the door. The door stared at me with cold gray eyes.  
  
"Quit mocking me.." The door didn't respond. Of corse it wouldn't. It's just a door. A door that hid the face behind the mask. i began my long lonly pilgramage home when I saw Irvine out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't help it, my anger boiled. There he was, flirting with three girls. I ran up to him and flipped him over and pucked him up by the collor.  
  
"hey. hey. No rush right?" he smiled. That was the evil smile that tricked Shini, MY Shini. I punched him right across the jaw and flung him agaisnt the marble shined floor. His brown cowboy hat, fluttered to the floor.  
  
"What was that for?" he said. He lifted up a hand and jubbed his cheak.  
  
"You know just damn right what!" I crushed his hand with my boot. I hope there still was some Chocobo Shit on the heel.  
  
"Aggh." He winced. I brought him up off the floor because even I won't hit a guy when hes down. After that I beat the holy shit out of him, His nose bloody, he could barly protect him self from my mighty blows. I think all he did was lay a small scratch on the brige of my nose. He was a cat fighter I was A FIGHTER. Well not really, Zell was a fighter me I could just sock a few lefts and rights and maybe an uppercut. I pushed him over the railing and into the foutain below. A splash was heard scaring away the fish. He stared at me with a blood face. I smiled wickedly and tossed his hat down below. I landed with a gentle plop on the water. I retraced my steps back to my dorm and felt the cold metal touch my hand, the door, like every other door, it slowly creaked open reviling my room. Dark, drab, and worst of all alone.  
  
TBC...  
  
B-kHM: Well that was great...oh yeah *ahem!* Sence Sapphire Goomba has been sitting in the chair for a very long time I think we needs change! *boots Goomba out of couch and onto a been bag* you keep popcorn! *puts DesolateDreaming death on couch* here! *gives her Swedish Fish* now you better share...or else  
  
Zell: REView!!! reVEIW!!! 


	12. Chapter XII: cancelation zell's POV

Disclaimer: oh yeah nouthin, nuthin at all  
  
Zell: wow another short chapter and this ones mine...I thought you cared!  
  
KY:well, uh...I do lots, oh i love the fans to!  
  
Zell: what fans?  
  
KY: uh...  
  
Seifer: and where is that long chapter you promised?  
  
KY: me? I MADE a promise? never... *is being chased by angrey mob of readers* ack!  
  
Seifer: *sweatdrop*  
  
Zell: it's so short... *pokes*  
  
Chapter XII: cancelation  
  
Zell's P.O.V.  
  
What was Shen doing? I mean come on who cared about him. Okay, well maybe one person, Shini. She obviously sleept with him. Shen is supposed to like me. NOT Seifer. Seifer sucks, Seifer sucks ass. He has always been a bastard to me and he always will, although latly he's been a little more temperamental. I looked over my shoulder. There she was, Shen. She was cradling her books and staring down at the floor. She was off in her owm little world and I decicded not to bother her. I turned down the hall way to my dorm and fumbled with the lock untill finally my door clicked open. The intercom flicked on.  
  
"The rest of the days classes are canceled due to power diffaculties. The cafateria will be closed early at 2:00 P.M. Good day." Headmaster Cid's voice clicked off and I sighed. I was gonna skip the rest off the day, but now its no use.  
  
"oh, Hyne..." Balamb Garden was a pieace of crap. It always screwed up. Ever scence Squall went into the basment area and made it fly. Scence then the ship went and crashed into Balamb Town right after the party celebrating Sorcesses Ultimicia's death. Nida got drunk and had fun. Drove the garden straight into the rocks next to Balamb Town. Because the Garden had remained intact and still useablle they rebuilt the garden and town into each other.   
  
My mind qickly changed to hot dogs. I could aready taste them. Juicy mouth watering good. Better get while there is stil some left....Next thing I knew I was at the cafateria smuging my face against the glass, starring at the hot dogs.  
  
+++===TBC-  
  
KY: oh yeah done...oh and some one reviewed! I put therm in the hall of fame!  
  
Neo RoninZ:  
  
This is a pretty good story, i've only read 2 chapters, but keep on going. My only suggestions are:  
  
1) There's some spelling errors, "tatses" "tomarrow" "scedjule"? which take away from the fic as i read. You could use spellcheck on word easily, or get someone to proofread it.  
  
2) Sometimes, the humor doesn't exactly fit in with the characters. I don't know how to fix this, but it's okay i guess.  
  
Otherwise, keep on going, it's really good.  
  
KY: I'll respond to that:   
  
1.) I know that there's some spelling errors...well okay fine LOTS of Spelling errors. My windows XP doesn't have Spell chek and if it does I can't find it cause I've looked.And any way I don't have ime to do all that because when I'm typing I write what I have in my head, because if I take a break I'll forget it. (for instance I wrote the first 3 chapters without stopping) and anyway, its just spelling, as long as you can read it, thats fine. I really don't care it just adds to the effect of getting to know me better  
  
2.) and about the whole humor thing. I wantd them to be different. they really arn't that much different from the game. Riona still a ditz, Squall is a little differant, and selphie is the same Zell is...sorta the same , Seifer is way differant because Fuujin changed him and so did Shini ;) the character that changed the most is Quistis because she is the *drum roll* SCARY DOOM LADY/TEACHER FROM HELL!!! and Irvine is just irvine. 


	13. Chapter XIII: red shen's POV

Disclaimer: bleh, you know already!  
  
Zell wow another chapter..  
  
KY: yay fior me! chappies in one day so happy!  
  
Chapter XIII: red  
  
Shen's P.O.V.  
  
  
  
Well. I guess that does it for class. I'm glad there's none. I just wanna go talk to Seifer. Something is very wrong with him. just as he had entered my mind there he was in the hallway sitting on a bench close to the Libary. His head in his hands and all alone I sat down beside him.   
  
"Um, hey..."  
  
"Wadda you want?" He didn't look up and his voice was different, Was he crying? Out of all the guys I knew he was the only one who would cry outside in public.  
  
"Oh, nothing...." I sighed. He was building a wall around him self.  
  
"Don't beat around the bush. What do you want?"   
  
"W-whats bothering you?" I don't think I should ask but my feelings are pestering me and they won't leave me alone.  
  
"WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?! I'm not some girl who tells every thing. I'm not a girl who shares feelings and all that fluffy stuff. I'm a man. AND for your information, I'm not crying!!" there it was he said it and blew up He got up and started to walk off.  
  
"I never thought you were.... Seifer..I'm...sorry........" I hate it when people yell, It always makes me cry....But I'm tough. I won't cry. I'm not weak. I'm not...  
  
~~~Flash Back~~~~  
  
"Get off the ground quit crying." He looked at me His eyes angrey and mean like he always was. Green eyes white hair.  
  
"...but..." I cryed and I sniffed but no one cared. I was here and alone. I was only with my master.  
  
"No buts. dammit you worthless child! Your weak! Weak!. You will never be able to protect yourself get up. Whats a little blood going to do to you?!" He hit me. Cold pain went through my cheak   
  
"I'm not weak." I slowly stood and held my self up as good as I could. My legs were bloody and bruised and I had a black eye. I hurt all over and I wanted to go home. But were was home? I have no home, for me this is my home.  
  
"You want to avenge for father? Your mother?" His murasame gilsted with my blood. How was I supposed to fight against someone with a sword? I'm so young. I'm only seven. I can't fight....no..no.....  
  
"What's A matter? You weakling! Here I'll let you in on a little secret...." he bent down and wispherd in my ear.  
  
"You...." I boiled with anger  
  
"Yes. I did and I had so much fun."  
  
"You....you....!"  
  
~~~End Flash Back~~~  
  
For some odd reason he truned his butt back around and looked at me. He was crying his eyes were red, but also in his eyes was a look of kindness.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shen." His voice was conforting and soothing. "I didn't mean to go off on you."  
  
" no, it's all right. I was my fault for asking." I smiled barly still hurt at his shout.  
  
" No Its not okay because I shoudn't have yelled at you. You didn't diserve it."  
  
"No really I don't mind, I was yelled at all the time when I was younger." he sighed and sat back down.  
  
"You know Shini right?" I paused for a moment, she was the goth girl his girlfriend right...? Suddennly it all clicked.  
  
I sat down next to him and put my hand on hs arm. "Seifer I'm sorry... I didn't know she broke up with you.."  
  
"She didn't just break up with me, she cheated too. And she selpt with Irvine. And now she's pregant..." I was totally shocked.  
  
"Seifer....I'm sorry. I bet you feel like shit, huh?"  
  
"yeah.."  
  
"Well, look on the bright side. Shes gonna get expelled, then you won't have to see her."  
  
"Thats not the point!" he brushed off my hand. "She broke my heart! And because of her and Irvine, Selphie's gonna suffer! I'm never gonna get over her!."  
  
"Yeah your probully right, you won't ever get over her. Instead someone else will come along, and untill then, you've got friends."  
  
"...Shen....."   
  
"You've got friends. Friends like me. Friends who care.." I shook his shoulder.   
  
"Hah, thanks. But I know your just saying that." Seifer stared at me with his eyes. And he smiled. He turned and walked away his trench coatbrushing up agaist his body making a soft swishing noise. Through my vision he dissappeared and I sighed. He's so brave and his lifes screwed up. It seems like he's so sesnsitive on the very deep inside....but his bussiness is not my bussinus. Oh well, I need something to take my mind off things. A cruel though struck my thickheaded mind. I pulled a can of red spraypaint from my side pocket of my baggy jeans. Tossing the can back and forth in my palm I headed toward the Quad area. I stopped and stared at the open sea. Balamb Town looked peaceful there. Very quiet. Its to quiet. I smiled and flicked up the top of the paint can. In a few swift movements I had painted 'Garden Sucks' in big bold red dripy letters. And in my practiced grafiti writing I wrote "DRAGON". I smiled at my work and deposited the can back into my pocket. Ah that was fun. I wonder what I could do to go screw up the Public Bathrooms? I could always throw wet toilet Paper on the ceiling...nah, maybe later....Don't wanna do to many things at once. I wonder were Zell went. His sexy body couldn't have gone far. Just to the Cafateria. Its Hot Dogs. I'm guessing he's there I mean were else would he be? I don't think he'd be any where else.  
  
--TBC-  
  
KY: yes! Seifer has theablity to cry! WOW!  
  
Seifer: you have ruined my diginaty! I don't wanna end up like Tidus, the Titty boy! (---- Inside joke)  
  
Ject: thats all you do is cry, cry.   
  
Tidus: ... *sniff* *crys*  
  
Seifer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 


	14. Chapter XIV: The great Irvine death sent...

Disclaimer:none! I tell you NONE!!!  
  
Zell:...  
  
KY:...  
  
Zell:...  
  
KY:...  
  
Zell: *blink*  
  
KY: hah! you lose! pay up..  
  
Zell: darn...*gives Charizard pokemon card*  
  
KY: I always wanted one of these! Too bad the arn't worth anything... I always wanted to sell it!  
  
Chapter XIV: The great Irvine death sentance  
  
  
  
"WHERE?" Fuujin said looking at Rajin.  
  
"I dunno, he just dissapeared, ya know?" Rajin said  
  
"RAGE." Fuujin took a small bite of her mashed potatoes and cringed at the taste. "SHINI?"  
  
"She broke up with Seifer, ya know?"  
  
"DOUBLE RAGE."  
  
"I saw him crying on the bench. Better to leave him alone, ya know." Rajin grabbed her mashed potatoes and began to eat them.  
  
"CRY?"  
  
"Yeah, I dunno why he'd be crying over a girl though, he never used to. Seifer's changed, ya know?"  
  
"Are YOU serious?!" Selphie gasped. she had been walking by and decided to listen in on conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I saw-" Rajin was cut off short by Fuujin's sharp elbow in his side. "owwww, that hurt ya know?"  
  
"LEAVE." Fuujin stared at Selphie with her cold icy eyes, trying to get her to leave, but to no avail.  
  
"Oh come on! You can tell me! Its not like I'll tell a secret!" Of corse we all know thats a lie.  
  
"Well ya see-" Fuujin elbowed Rajin yet again.  
  
"SHUT UP, IDIOT."  
  
"She said she wouldn't tell, ya know?" Fuujin hung her head; Rajin will never learn. "Well anyway. I heard straight from Shini's mouth, that she's pregnant. BUT not with Seifer's baby, ya know?"  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! Who's the daddy?! Who who?!!!"  
  
"Irvine, duh." The small brunnettes coffe cup dropped to the floor, spilling the tasty brown liquid.  
  
"W-Who...did you say...?" Her small hands shook with fear of what Rajin just spoke of.  
  
"Irvine Kinneas, the man whore ya know?" Her hands became small fist of fury and her eyebrows met a place they've never been before. And her mouth was in a snarl. Selphie was ferious.  
  
"That son ofvabitch..." She said flinging her arms in anger "IRVINE!!!!!" She cried. A cross the room sat Irvine his Hat to the side of his head and a spoonful of chili in his mouth. He had a black eye and didn't really care. Selphie, a mad woman, whipped out her nunchakus and glared ever so evily at Irvine.  
  
"Hey whats a matter sweety?" spoke the cowboy standing and gulping his chili.  
  
"Your the fuckin' a matter you fuckin' uncle mother fucking fucker!" With that said Selphie let her Nunchakus fly, her aim was Irvines crotch. It him him there with great accuarcy. He toppled over in pain. "You freakin' fucking man whore!!!"  
  
She then walked off Irvine still crying in pain. Selphie really didn't care if she scared him for life she just wanted him to die. And not once was a tear shead for him, more like tears of scarlet, fore on that day she went to the training center and broke the record of defeated monsters in a day. The record now stands at 156 dead grats, 678 Trexsuars, and 52 funguars. Lets just say there is no more monsters. May Selphies great Record Live on.  
  
--TVC-   
  
KY: yes TVC  
  
Zell: isn't it supposed to be TBC for to be continued?  
  
KY: no. TVC is Tenneesee is Vacuum Country!  
  
Zell: o.O  
  
Ky: why am I making fun of my own state? I have no idea... 


	15. Chapter XV: fire down by the moonlight s...

Disclaimer:..yum..*eats fanfic*  
  
KY: okay Tidus, what is your really name?  
  
Tidus: ....*is gaged*  
  
KY: is it Tydus or Tetus (tittyboy! ^^)  
  
Zell: or is it...FETUS?!  
  
Tidus: muff muff mufe..  
  
Seifer: what I can't hear you!  
  
Tidus: muff MUFF MUFE!  
  
Seifer: to late. *blows up tidus head with bazooka*  
  
KY: Seifer! now we will never know the truth!..oh will-chan?  
  
Great Will of the Macrocosim: yes dear?  
  
KY: will you send Titty-boy though recycle?  
  
GWM: of course dear...  
  
Chapter XV: fire down by the moonlight  
  
Shen's P.O.V  
  
It was night time now and all through Garden it was quiet. Not to much after nine the power went out and now it's almost nine-thrity. I could see out my window and in the distance there was the Chocobo stables. I could see the lanturns on, It was Seifer finishing up his job. Zell was in Detention and there was supposed to be a Garden Commety meeting tonight but something about Selphie going berserk we had to have it cancelled. It's such a lonly place here at Garden when your all alone, nothing to do except look at the stars. I stared out of my balcaony about a few doors down there was land, If I jumped and slide down the railing I could make it to the Chocobo stables and I could pester Seifer. Heck nothing else better to do... I got my bearings and slide down the railings and jumped, landed about thirty meters away from the stables. I got to my feet and brushed the dirt off my knees and ran toward the gas lanturns. I squuzed through and found Seifer lying in a large pile of straw, shovel proped up against the barn wall ,shoes kicked off, and trench coat hanging on a stray nail. He didn't even notive me or the Chocobo going through his coat pockets.  
  
"Cozy place you got here..." I said Seifer's eyes poped open and he all most died of fright.  
  
"DON'T ever do that again!" he shouted francticlly jumping up.  
  
"...sorry" my voice soft. Seifer looked to adorable with his trench coat gone his muscle arms showing and his boots off. He was a splendid sight. Walking towards him something caught my eye. I giggled.  
  
"What so funny?" he said still jumpy from our first encounter.  
  
"Nothing just that you have starw in your hair..." As I lowered my hand toward his head my gloved hand reached for what I was aiming for. Not the straw but the magazine. "I knew it!"  
  
"Hey!" I reached for it but I took a step back and he lost his balence but made a quick recovery.  
  
"I knew a guy couldn't sit around with a bunch of Chocobo's all day, not with out his pin-ups."  
  
"Hey I was reading that!" He made another grab for it but I doged once again  
  
"Oh, you read these?" I snickered  
  
"Yes, they do have articles in them!" he blushed and with a final atempt reached missed and fell on top of me into a pile of straw. He blushed a quickly sat up.  
  
"um, sorry..." he said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"It's alright..." he got off of me and he went and sat down in his pile of hay while I sat in mine directly across from him.  
  
"So, what did you come down here for...?"  
  
"ahhh, just to pester you. Can't pester Zell, he's in detentuion and Selphie, well she, uh, is whacking down every thing in sight." I also felt like saying ' and Shini's just plain werid' but I didn't want to get him worked up again.  
  
"Is that all you ever do?"   
  
"Naw, but mostly, yes. I kinda came to ask if you wanted to make a campfire out side in the fire pit I got some 'mellows..."  
  
" A fire? In that old fire pit no ones had one there for years..." He grinned "I got some beer and wine..."   
  
"Hum, maybe just a small swig..." heh long night I don't think I'll be meeting curfew tonight. PARTY!  
  
"but we need us a fire going first!"  
  
"Are you in plying that we eat marshmellows and get drunk..?"  
  
"What ever floats your boat."  
  
"All right I'll get the fire going!" I ran out side into the burnt out fire pit and gathered some tinder and with Seifer's help cut a few logs. Soon enough we had a small fire going and I took the large bag of marshmellows out of one of my many pockets and Seifer took out his stash of beer and wine from underneth the floorboards in the feed room. We sat down across from each other. The fire's firy red sparks leaped from their pit trying to touch the stars and fell back down to earth. My marshmellow was burnt and crispy and broke its outer crusty shell as it entered and let its cremy white filling cover my mouth.  
  
Seifer's voice broke the silence "Shen why do you always come down and talk to me when I least expect it?" He was drinking the wine from the bottle no one had touched the beer. To tell you the truth beer is rather disgusting. The fire crackled as it ate up my marshmellow that had fallen from my stick.  
  
"Do I have to have a reason?" I stuck another 'mellow on my stick. I really didn't feel like getting drunk the thought of a hangover wasn't a very nice thought.  
  
"I think you do. There has to be a reason. You can't just say: 'let's go bother Seifer'" He took a last swig and the bottle was empty looks like no wine for me.  
  
"You never know, I could be that kind of person. I never knew there had to be a reason to be someones friend." I did speak the truth yeah maybe I liked Seifer, but maybe being his friend was good enough. It was really cute when you made him smile.  
  
"yeah maybe..." Another akward pause. The fire crackled as I fed it another log and it kept me warm for I had forgotten my jacket and it was a bit chilly.  
  
"So where did you come from, Shen? You never said."  
  
"Well, no one ever asked."  
  
"I'm asking now."  
  
"My transfer says I came from Galbadia after comig from Trabia, but the truth is I don't remember any of it. I barly remember Selphie."  
  
"GF's?"  
  
"No, my GF's not really a GF it's just a.....spirit...not real. Just something of the past. You don't need to know, heck even I don't know most of it..." I held my locket in my right hand and placed my head in my other. And to my surprise I felt something warm wrap around my body. It was some's arms I could feel it but I knew noone was there. I know your there, even if I can't see you or remember you, I can only remember the shape of your face and your dark brown hair.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" Seifer said I didn't raise my head up and i didn't answer. I felt something heavy on my back but this time I could feel it, this was real. And It was Seifer. He had his arms wrapped around me and his chin was on my shoulder. His voice was a soft wispher so kind and gentle unlike the other Seifer so many people knew. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you...I know how you feel..." I doubt he knew how I felt...I mean I don't even know my past I don't even know if whats happing right now is real. Every thing that happened sence I got to Balamb, it all feels like a dream.  
  
To my surprise I started to cry and Seifer softly kissed my light cheak. He was so kind to me but to every one else he's built up a ten mile thick fortress. Why me? why? why do I have those dreams. Why do I see you. And why can I feel your embrace. And how come I remember those memories but nonething else? Your last minutes... I slowly wrapped my arms around him my arms finding warmth inside his trenchcoat and my heart finding comfort withen his shirt. I'm all ways tough becuase when I want to cry I bottle every thing up inside a little box down in the pit of my stomach. And sometimes I can't hold back. I just can't. and I don't think I'll ever will.  
  
"Seifer........" I wanted to ask him' why, why, why me why not someone else?' but I couyldn't bring myself to say it. Becuase after all I do love Zell, right?  
  
"Don't cry..." he slowly rocked me to and fro and he would wishper things like 'ssssh' or 'it's okay, I'm here' and finnaly he said "Geez you wet my vest with your river of tears! You sure are a leaky facet." And then he unzipped his vest and set it down to dry. Once I'd finnaly stopped he asked"What was all the water works for?"  
  
"I guess from where I keep my tears down and when I can't hoild them in anymore I just....crack."  
  
"Ahhh, I thought only guys did that."  
  
"I hate crying, It's so wroung..." my eyes were geting heavy and Seifer was mighty warm and he looked darn sexy with out a shirt.   
  
"ahhh..." and that was the last thing I remember before I shut my eyes. I fell asleep lying on Seifer outside next to the fire pit.  
  
TVC....  
  
KY: yep... *sips pepsi*  
  
Zell:*sips orange juice* yep  
  
Seifer:*sips moter oil* yep..*cough* ACK! *dies* x.x  
  
KY: o.O PHENIOX DOWN!!  
  
Seifer: *dead*  
  
KY: that always works... 


	16. Chapter XVI: shadows

KY: sorry to drop the F-bomb so many times. It's just that Zell + mad very many bad words...

**Chapter XVI: shadow**

**Shen's POV**

**So **lovely, unordinary. The ability to bring forth a tsunami, but with the slightest touch comfort me. Oh Shalusta, all those years. Many years together. I hope you never fade, you can't fade away like all the others. You have to be my Guardian Force forever. I won't let you fade and turn to stone. Ever since I found you, you have been the best. You always took care of me. You even took me away from that person. That bastard. He hurt me. My mother and father are gone because of him. Shalusta? Don't you remember?

...I remember.

----

"I don't want to go!" tears streamed down my face as I cried.

"Go, you little brat!" he grabbed my hair as he said it and threw me into the darkness.

I tumbled down into the pit, feeling slight blood draw from the scrapes that began to form on my legs. The tumbling stopped and I sat in the dark, quite disturbed from my recent fall. Across from my position I heard a somewhat loud thud and the sound of metal hitting rock. In the glinting over head light I saw my sword. He had thrown it in after me, so maybe if I needed it to protect myself. The light slowly began to fade away as he slid a cover across my pit, leaving only a small beacon of hope. It was almost dark, as I sat there waiting for my eyes to adjust to the light and also silently weeping I heard a sound of rocks being broken and pebbles being moved. I reached for my sword blindly and held it in hand. I heard it again. It sounded as if it was a snake of some kind, or something of that nature slithering across the earthen floor.

I began to panic. I was scared I must admit. Me, Shen? Of all people scared, I'm pathetic. My father would be disappointed. I held out my palm and randomly shot out fire. It quickly died out. I had wasted one spell upon nothing, from my fear sprouted shame. As I looked ahead in the little glimmer of light. my small pathetic sword reflecting a tiny percentage of hope. I saw two vibrant red eyes glaring at me. The seemed to glow just a bit illuminating bluish-green scales surrounded by darkness. Naturally I was scared to death being so young, at the ripe age of eight. As in the name of defense I acted, I brought the sword up high and was ready to strike. The creature came closer. I could hear it, slowly slithering. Its scales bumping across the dirt and stones that lie in its path. My heart beat at an amazingly fast pace. Ready I was at it came into the light. I frantically slashed at the monster across the dark. My sword striking the hide with a dull clang. The rough vibrations of the aftershock knocked the weapon to the floor faraway from my reach. I cowered at it came closer. Closer.

The light hit it perfectly. Scales of the deep ocean tides almost seemingly transparent. Red eyes of quite forlorn. This body created a sense of fear and beauty into my eyes. It's scales changed within a blink of an eye. All the shades of blue, green, and purple that you could ever imagine. And as this heavenly creature stared down into my eyes It released a majestic coo. I realized then that this thing wasn't going to hurt me. After staring at it long enough my studies clicked in and I recognized what I was looking at; this was no monster. This was the heavenly Leviathan, ruler of the seas. Beckoner of hurricanes. Such glory and mystery before my eyes.

"Your a Leviathan..." was all I could come up with as I was staring in awe.

It nuzzled my face as if it had always known me. I felt a strange connection to this beast. A familiarity of childhood.

---

My eyesight muffled and my breath a bit hasty is how I awoke. I stuttered and shook, my eyes uneven in their paths of sight. I had no idea where I was. It was damp and dewy. The air smelled faintly of embers...

It all came back. I jumped up.

"Ahh! Uh...um...I.." my voice stammered.

"Huh? Wah?" Seifer groaned. He stretched and rolled over. I think he fell back asleep.

"I...er..." I slipped and skidded my way up the lengthy hill and realizing I couldn't go back the way I had came.

I traveled to the main entrance. I waved a confused 'hello' to the gatekeeper and scanned my identification card. The faulty gate creaked its way open to let me into Garden.

"YO!" cried out some high pitched voice. "Shen!"

"eh?" I twitched around, eyebrow cocked.

"Shen, over here!" I saw Selphie, excitingly jumping up and down. Squall was next to her and so was a short young kid in a sweat suit. I walked over.

"Dude, Squall so SUCKS at Triple Triad!" Notice she emphasized on the word 'suck'.

"Um, yeah, sure, okay..." Whatever. I don't really care. I am so HUNGRY. Notice I emphasized the word hungry.

"Crap, I lost again. All I want is your damn minimog card! Can't you just hand it over, I already lost all my great cards..." Squall is incredibly whiney.

"Ah, no. Win it fair and square." with that said the sweat suit kid walked off gazing at his prizes.

"It's not fair when your good!" Squall screeched.

"Yeah, sure, uhm...I want breakfast..." my face contorted into an unhappy grunt I squeezed my stomach which let out a pitiful cry for help.

"Shen, breakfast was like, three hours ago..."

"what...?" oh no. It's too early for these emotions.

"Yeah, it's like 10:12. Lunch isn't 'till twelve." Selphie gave me 'what were you doing all night' look.

"awwwwww shit..." NOOOOO! So hungry...

I basically crawled back to the inside of Garden passing the sweet smell of lunch being prepared. I made my way to the quad and slugged up to the snack machine.

"Yo."

"yes..?" I see you packaged food of delight and doom. All your sugary coated sweetness, individually wrapped calories...

"Let me buy you breakfast..." I looked up. Oh Zell! "Since you know, you weren't in your dorm last night. So I guess you must be starving." Oh shit. Fuck Fuck Fuck...

"Yeah about that..." Zell slammed his fist into the side of the machine. A skittles and a pack of crackers came tumbling roughly down. Hitting the bottom with a clang.

"Don't fuck with me!" Zell was shitting angry vibes allover the place. "Don't you dare fuck with me!"

"Zell, I was just.." what? Sleeping next to your life's greatest rival. Ooh yeah, that makes everything better.

"I know what the fuck you did! Don't you ever fuck with me...don't fuckin'..." His voice trailed off. While walking away I noticed a bruise on his arm and another on his face.

"Zell..." I grabbed the packaged food and started off toward the dorm. What a mess. Bruise? Where'd he get those I wonder?

To be continued...

KY: so everyone enjoy the chapter update in like four years? Oh yeah thought so. Hey guess what. It took me that long to write the damn thing. Look how far it's come. Chapter Sixteen. The original (never posted) Dragon in my Sky was one hundred and fifty three pages, hand-written. I gave up on that one. They fell in love WAY to fast (like two days). But this is the new Dragon in my Sky: the revised edition! I am editing all earlier chapters fixing things like 'skejule' and other such nonsense. It's just that when I started writing this I did not have a spellchecker/microsoft works at all. Now I have up graded. Damn it took my five to six years to come this far... I started this story during the eighth grade and I am now a senior in high school. Where have all the days gone? Sorry to spend such valuable space reminiscing. You could have had a whole nother complete set of dialoged. Oh how evil I am...mwah ha ha. Sorry no omake theatre this time. I know that is the only reason you read it. --- inner thoughts of every reader I'll think of one for next chapter. I already have it!


End file.
